Obscure
by OneStrangeWeeb
Summary: Bill's sends his creation down to Earth for revenge on the Pines, but what happens when she falls in love with her target?
1. Chapter 1

Somewhere in the Nightmare Realm, two dark creatures, one in the shape of a pyramid with one eye and another of unknown appearance, worked together to make the most powerful force imaginable. She was created and named Obscurial.

She was made up of power from the two beings who made her. From the one eyed pyramid, Obscurial gained the power of almost everything. Weirdness was her specialty, though. From the creature with an unknown appearance, she gained a special type of power. She became one of the few people to be able to travel between dimensions without a portal or gap between universes.

Obscurial was very gifted, indeed. Since she gained the ability to change appearance from one of her creators, the pyramid named Bill, she would always make herself look like a girl with long, wavy light brown hair, that seemed to turn gold on the ends. Her eyes, a beautiful shade of green, with golden specks.

Sadly, she was used as a slave to Bill, who would always use her to travel to different universes. There was only one he couldn't get into though, even through something as powerful as Obscurial.

A few Earth years ago, Bill was banished through memory erase. He was almost a goner, until the being with no appearance showed up and saved him from certain peril.

This being's name was Abosco, and he was the only known dimension hopper, or someone who can quickly travel to dimensions, before Obscurial.

Abosco was just going to Earth to get something, when he suddenly saw a shriveled up Bill, mostly dead, but not quite. Humans could not see him because he Abosco has no appearance. Bill, could see him, because he is a very special type of being. Abosco, being a generally nice creature, helped out Bill and brought him back to his home dimension.

Abosco had always longed for a child, someone who could share his special ability. He knew Bill would be able to do something like that. After they both created Obscurial, Bill fought off Abosco and stole the child, using her for his own liking.

Abosco still hasn't recovered fully enough to go and get his child back. Besides, the only power he had was dimension hopping. Nothing useful for combat.

We officially start our story with a 3 year old Obscurial, but she makes herself 16, because she likes being what is considered a teenager on Earth.

Obscurial has always had a strange addiction with Earth, most likely because it is one of the only dimensions she has never visited, because her maker, or as she calls him, father, is unable to go there. She always asks if she can go, but Bill tells her she can when she's older.

Today was going to be the day Obscurial would ask her father if she could go to Earth. "Father, may I please go to Earth this time?" she asked.

"Actually, that's what I wanted to talk to you about," Bill said, anticipating Obscurial. "I want you to go to Earth and kill someone."

"What! You know I'd love to go to Earth, but I could never kill someone!?" Obscurial was obviously upset.

"Obscurial Imperi Cipher! You are meant to kill. Your first and middle names almost translate into dark power in Latin. You are a Cipher. Cipher's cause madness and weirdness. You will do this mission, or else!" Bill was really pissed off at Obscurial now.

"Fine! Only because I love you," Obscurial wasn't even sure if she meant it.

"You have four targets. All related. Stanly, Stanford, Dipper, and Mabel Pines. They are the reason why I can't go to Earth. I shall get my revenge on them," Bill tells his daughter, "Oh, and Dipper and Mabel are your age, too. Maybe you can befriend them, then kill them!" Bill wanted to drone on and on about them.

"So you're saying that I have to kill two teenagers! How old are the other two, anyways?" Obscurial exclaimed, appalled.

"Well, the other two are a couple of old geezers, but they do know how to put down a good fight. But I have a perfect plan to kill all of them," Bill responed.

Obscurial longed to go to Earth, but taking another person's life seems like a big price to pay for simply visiting somewhere. She looked away from her father's cat like eye as he spoke, "So, when you go to Earth, you turn into what you are right now. A beautiful human teenager. You will go to Dipper and Mabel's school in California. I already bought you a place down there with my infinite wealth. You make Dipper fall in love with you, travel to Gravity Falls with him in the summer, then kill them all. Sound like a plan?"

"I dunno…" the frightened girl replied. She didn't possibly know how she could live with herself if she ever did that to one innocent human, let alone four! Despite her thoughts though, she knew her father would not allow her not doing it. "Guess so," she replaced her unsure words with, although her thoughts were more unsure than her words.


	2. Chapter 2

Today was the day for Obscurial to leave the Nightmare Realm, which she has known for her entire life, and leaving to go to Earth. Bill told her that all her stuff was already in her new house, unpacked and everything.

She said one last goodbye. She did what she normally did when dimension hopping, she closed her eyes and thought about where she was going to go. She thought of Earth and everything she had learned about it. That it was round and not flat. That there was a clear substance called water, and exotic deserts she had never heard of. She thought all of this while seeing a blinding flash, and she knew where she was going.

She landed with a thud, which didn't hurt because she was pretty much immune to pain, because of being immortal and all of that. Like her father, her eyes are the one part of her body that can be injured fully, but they too heal at some point.

There was a giant sign in front of her that had "Welcome to Piedmont, California" in humongous, bold letters. Obscurial looked at the address on the slip of paper her father gave her. 2784 Allural Street. This sounded like such a fancy place already.

Obscurial teleported to the house. Well, it was more like a mansion. She took the keys out of her pocket, which she had retrieved before coming, and opened the door.

The inside was incredibly beautiful, with plants in about every corner. The furniture was her favorite color (yellow, no duh). There was a stick note that wrote, "School tomorrow, uniform in closet." There was no way that Obscurial was wearing a uniform.

She went into a closet, picked out a super soft yellow hoodie with little triangles all over it (just regular three sided figures, no eyes or anything). She went into the pantry and found some crunchy things that looked like one of her father's bowties. The box read "Bowtie Pasta". It tasted really bad. How do people eat this crunchy stuff? She decided she had enough for the night and looked for her bedroom.

Once you looked inside, it was more than obvious that it was Obscurial's bedroom. Everything was some shade of yellow. She jumped in the cozy bed, anticipating her first day of school.

Once she woke up, she decided to check out the uniform. It was red a red shirt with a logo and a black skirt. Obscurial didn't see any other bottoms, but this seemed like a pretty fancy private school, and she had to get closer to the Pines twins. She just sucked it up and wore it, just in case.

Based on the instructions Bill gave Obscurial, the school was five minutes walking distance from her house. As she was walking, she saw two people, a boy, who was very scrawny and wearing a hat that looked like it was made for the winter, even though it was still early fall. The girl had a lavender headband and a black moon choker.

"Hey Dipper, are you excited to be able to drive this way next week? I can't believe we're getting our license next week!" the girl exclaimed.

The boy, who looked rather upset replied, "I don't care about any damn license!" She could tell right on sight, that these were the Pines twins. The girl, who was Mabel, looked sad and didn't talk anymore on the way. Obscurial walked on the opposite side of the street as them.

When she arrived at school, the principal came right up to her and said a little too loudly, "Ah! You must be Miss Penny Maze. I am delighted to have you at our school. I'll have someone show you around."

Obscurial was really confused, but then it hit her. No normal parent would name their child Obscurial, so Bill Cipher must have enrolled her as Penny Maze. She'd just have to get used to it.

The principal led her to her office, where Mabel Pines was sitting. "Is this the new student, Mrs. Barnes? I'll go ahead and start the tour."

"Okay. Show her everywhere in the school and try to introduce her to some people. Go over her schedule with her too. She'll need all the help she could get," Mrs. Barnes explained.

"Hi! I'm Mabel Pines. You can call me Mabel! I can assure you that you will feel 100% at home. I'll show you around and introduce you to some people. Penny, right?"

"Right…" there was unsureness in her voice because she was so used to going by her real name. As they walked, Mabel pointed out important landmarks in the school.

"So, right there's the gym. Just to give you a heads up, it is really, really, really tiring. This is the Junior hallway, where most of your classes will be. It says here that you are also signed up for our Codes and Ciphers elective. My brother's in that. So here…" Mabel kept going on and on about everything. Soon, she had to go to class.

When she walked into the class, everyone stared at her. She saw Dipper, sitting at the back, with his head on his desk. He wasn't sleeping, but rather staring off into space. She really wanted to go into his head and read his thoughts, but she couldn't just disappear.

"Okay class, this is Penny Maze. She will be your classmate, so please treat her with respect. Any questions?" her new homeroom teacher, Ms. Frey told the class. Only one person looked interested, everyone else was talking.

"Where did you move from? I'm Lilith, by the way." the girl who looked interested questioned. Obscurial didn't have any idea about what to say. There was one city she remembered, though.

"Oh, I'm from New York City," she responded, because she learned that Broadway, a place where musicals were originated, was there. Bill once taught her about them. He always looked like he could be a tap dancer in one of those older Musicals.

A bunch of people screamed "Cool!". Obscurial was excited that she made a good first impression. But there was one person she really needed to get the attention off.

"Okay, Penny, you can choose your spot." Obscurial plopped in the spot right next to Pine Tree (that's what he heard her father call him sometimes).

"Hi, mind if I sit here?" she tried to make a good first impression, but he didn't respond, and instead just laid his head on his desk. Obscurial needed to see what he was thinking about. Bill described him as smart for a kid, but really stupid compared to us. But when he got his test back, she could see the first number was a five. Bill clearly needs some catching up.

"You look depressed, what's wrong?" Still no answer from Dipper. Obscurial should just kidnap him and take him to her house to read his thoughts.

Finally, he responded, "You don't want to talk to me. I'm really boring. I'm a stupid person. Just go away if you don't want to be embarrassed by me." This was going to be harder than Obscurial thought.


	3. Chapter 3

It was tome for Codes and Ciphers class. Her real name being Obscurial Cipher, it was pretty obvious that she would excel in this subject. She needed to get closer to Dipper, so she sat with him in this class, too.

"Are you seriously sitting next to me again?" Dipper was getting very annoyed by her presence.

"You look really sad, and I'm a generally optimistic and happy person, and I want to help you out," Obscurial tried to help.

"It's private business, why are you so nosy about everything? Just go away. I don't want sympathy," Dipper's face was starting to get really red.

"I'm not giving you sympathy, I'm just trying to be empathetic. I want to help you, not make you feel worse," she tried to get a point across to him.

"Well, it would make me feel better if you just went away. Please, I like to be alone," Dipper responded, frustrated.

"Suit yourself. Have fun with no help." Obscurial was done. Tonight she would invade his mind, as Obscurial though, not Penny. She walked over and went up to Lilith, the girl who spoke earlier.

"Is this seat taken?" Obscurial asked. It would be really weird if she just sat down.

"No, not at all! Please sit here. If you don't remember, I'm Lilith." She was very pretty, with light brown hair, piercing ocean blue eyes, and a galaxy of freckles separating her eyes and nose.

"I'm Penny. Would you like to be acquaintances?" Obscurial sounded really awkward when she said it. She's not used to using human language, but she knows most words in the human language, English. She also. Learned a few others she couldn't remember the names of. Her native tongue, though, is Nightmarish.

"Ummmm… you mean friends, right? I mean, acquaintances sounds, well, like someone you have only met and don't want to get close to. You're new, so you need to make friends to survive. So, friends?" Lilith told Obscurial. She was very confused about this new word, friends, but she went with it.

"Sure! So, what do we do in this class? This should be pretty easy, right?" Obscurial knew it was going to be simple, but she wanted to know what it was like from the view of a person. An actual human being.

"Oh, it is so hard! All the codes you have to decipher are extremely complicated. Hopefully you can catch on."

"Oh, I'm actually quite the code expert. I'll be able to figure this class out pretty easily," Obscurial was sure.

"Just so you know, the teacher is so mean. He doesn't really like any of the students. If you're good though, he might like you," Lilith explained. Just as she finished, the teacher walked in. His skin was very pale, and he looked bald.

"What's his name? I want to get on his good side and address him by name," Obscurial asked.

"Oh, it's Mr. Abosco. I hope you can get on his good side." Obscurial thought the name sounded familiar, but couldn't put her finger on it.

Mr. Abosco looked out into his pool of students. He recognized a new face. "Hey, are you Penny Maze?"

"Yes sir." She hoped the sir would be enough for him to like her, but little did she know, that he already did.

It was a skill that Obscurial hadn't learned yet, identifying creatures by the look in their eyes. She just knew what humans looked like. Mr. Abosco could already tell that she was a demon, because deep inside the pupil, he could see a little pyramid.

How Abasco longed to get up and hug his child, who probably didn't even remember him. He could guess why she was here. Bill's revenge. He should have never trusted Cipher.

The class was a breeze to Obscurial, to no surprise of Abasco, but a lot of shock from her classmates. The bell rang, indicating the end of a long day, and some relaxation. On the way out, Obscurial ran into Mabel.

"Hey, I saw you walking to school, so do you want to walk back together?" Mabel asked.

"Sure, I guess. It would be nice to have some company," Obscurial supposed. So she walked outside the school with Mabel. Then Dipper came running up.

"Ugh, is she coming?" Dipper was very upset. He grabbed onto the sided of his hat.

"Come on, Dip-Dip! She's new to the school and needs a friend. Give her dome company," Mabel tried to convince her brother. Most of the walk was silent. Obscurial was sick of it.

"Hey, Pine-Tree, I like your hat!" The twins suddenly froze.

"Where did you get that name?" questioned Dipper in a threatening voice. Then it hit her.

"Oh! I just thought of your last name, and came up with Pine-Tree. It suits you well, you should go by it more often."

"No," he answered, very blunt. She guessed her father had called him that enough times that he got sick of it. No one else said anything until Obscurial got home.

She had dinner. Obscurial learned that you were supposed to put pasta in boiling water first. It tasted much better after that. Then she waited until midnight, when she would invade his mind to see what he was sad about.

She chanted an ancient chant and found herself morphing into her true form. A mass of darkness, hence her name. She arrived at a mansion, which was presumably Dipper's house, but it had large wooden letters that read "Mystery Shack" on top. Obscurial could see a Bill Cipher symbol on the side of the house.

Inside, there was a hallway, which split into a ton of other rooms. She had no idea where to go. Then she saw one hallway with a black and white photograph, which had hearts around it. The person in it had the same hat that Dipper had on. It was labeled "Wendy"

As Obscurial walked through the Wendy hallway, she could tell that he liked her a lot. At a couple of the memories she looked through, Dipper wrote love letters, went to the fair, and just hung out with her a lot. Wendy looked a couple years older than Dipper though. There was one where he confessed his feelings and got rejected, poor guy.

One of the memorable ones was when Wendy switched hats with Dipper, which explained why he was wearing it. There was nothing that had anything about him being sad, except for the rejection, which was three years ago.

Then he came across it. In the mail, there was a letter addressed from Gravity Falls. That's where he must have met Wendy. It read,

"To my Dawg Dipper,

This is Soos speaking. I have some really, really, really, really awful news that you're going to hate, Dawg, but we all had to face it. I'm just scared it might come as a bigger shock to you. Wendy's dead, Dawg. She was climbing a tree with an axe in her hands, slipped, and fell. We did the best we could to get some rad doctors here in time, but the axe fell right into her head. I took this hat to mail to you, Dawg. Remember your huge crush on Wendy? That was a fun summer. Please don't be too sad. I mean, it's okay to be sad, but don't become a different Dippster because of this.

Stay cool Dawg,

Soos"

It all made sense now. The person he loved died. Even if she didn't like him back, they were still really amazing acquaintances, or that other word Lilith used, friends. Obscurial just hopes he can recover from this, so that the plan will work.


End file.
